


Let Me Help You

by Barna22



Series: Let Us Be Together [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Pharmercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barna22/pseuds/Barna22
Summary: Angela is haunted by the horrors of the battlefield, spending countless nights awake thinking about the lives she couldn't save. When she feels like she needs help because she can't deal with it on her own, she wanders to the only person who can provide her any consolation.





	1. Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for day four of the Pharmercy Appreciation week.
> 
> The first chapter contains a bit of angst, but I tried to make it fluffy from there on!

Angela just wanted to be held. She was troubled by a lifetime's worth of sorrow and suffering. She couldn't sleep. She was _so_ tired. Every now and then she would have bad days, but this was the worst by far.

She barely managed to stand up from her desk. If she were to fall, then she probably wouldn't be able to get up again. She wouldn't go to sleep, no, she would enter a state of constant pain instead until she passed out. She didn't want that. She slowly started walking towards the door.

The corridors were barely lit. Angela stumbled towards a room, the _only_ room in which she hoped to find any resolve. Fareeha would be asleep, but Angela didn't care. She needed help. Not physical help, but emotional. If she was injured in some way, she wouldn't hesitate to wake the soldier up. This situation was not very different.

She arrived at the door, and knocked on it twice. Just for good measure. Though she wasn't sure how much that would alleviate Fareeha's mood once she is shaken from her sleep. Doesn't matter. She'll understand. She has to.

When there is no answer, Angela blindly searches for the unlock device next to the door. Now she was leaning against the frame for support, and before she could unlock the door, it slides open, revealing a yawning Fareeha. Through the pained haze, a thought forms in Angela's mind. _She's adorable._ She doesn't really have the capacity to think about that right now. She will fall soon if nothing happens to prevent it.

“Fareeha, please... Help me...” Her voice is barely a whisper, and even she notices the desperation in her own tone. Fareeha knits her brows in concern, then quickly moves to catch Angela before she could lose her balance completely. Angela shivers at the other's touch.

Fareeha shifts so that she can put an arm around Angela's knees and waist, and lifts her easily off the floor. She doesn't bounce her, and Angela is thankful for that. The door closes behind them and the soldier, without saying a word, walks them both to the bed. She carefully places the fragile doctor on the sheets, then climbs in beside her. Angela is shivering now, she is cold, she is hot, there is only pain and suffering and...

Fareeha's warm body touches her back, and that pushes everything else out of her mind. The other pulls the blankets on top of them, and then proceeds to wrap Angela carefully in her arms. She provides as much surface against her as she can, lessening the shivering of the medic. Angela starts to feel like she can relax. She is safe. She is warm.

“Thank you.” She manages to whisper just this much, but Fareeha hums in understanding. She tightens her embrace around Angela, like she never wants to let go.

Slowly, Angela's mind stops racing, her sobbing fades, and she only feels one thing: exhaustion. Exhaustion from the horrors of the battlefield, of fearing for the lives of her loved ones, of all the sleepless nights she spent trying to fruitlessly make all of this stop.

If it wasn't for Fareeha, she doesn't know what she would have done. But she was here for her, she helped her, she _understood_ her. That's all that matters now.

With those last thoughts, Angela finally drifted of to a deep, dreamless sleep in the arms of Fareeha, who was carefully watching her every breath. Satisfied that Angela was finally asleep, she closed her eyes, inhaled the scent of Angela's jasmine shampoo, and let the other's steady breathing take her to sleep.


	2. Next Morning

The next morning, Angela woke surprisingly well-rested. She slowly registered her surroundings. She was in Fareeha's room. She was in Fareeha's bed and she was... In Fareeha's arms? Suddenly, faint memories of last night started finding their way back to Angela, and she let out a silent sigh. _Right. But I'm fine now._ She was still being held tightly, and she found the warmth of the other extremely comforting. _More than fine, actually._

“Mmmm... Good morning.” If Angela had been standing, she would have jumped at the voice of the still sleepy Fareeha.

“G-good morning, Fareeha. Last night I... I'm sorry that...” Angela was suddenly fully aware of what had happened the night before, and instinctively started apologising. She felt ashamed for showing a side of her no one should have seen. Especially not Fareeha. However, there was some sort of intimacy in all of it, and Angela didn't really mind that. It felt nice to be taken care of. To have someone watching over her.

“Sshhh. It's all right. There's nothing to apologise for. I'm happy to help.”

Angela hummed in appreciation, and placed a palm on Fareeha's hand. As the soldier showed no sing of wanting to move her arms, she settled back into the embrace.

“Would you mind staying like this a while longer? I find this very... Comfortable.”

Angela could almost feel Fareeha's brow furrowing. “I wouldn’t mind at all. In fact, I would have been quite disappointed if you wanted to get up already. We could even... Do this more often if it helps you.”

Angela was a bit surprised by the offer, but she gladly accepted it. “I’d be very thankful for that. It's never been this bad, usually it just passes in an hour. I don't know what I would have done had you not been there for me.”

Fareeha snuggled closer, her face buried in Angela's hair. The medic could barely make out the words muttered against her head. “If you want it, I can be there for you whenever you need me. Forever.”

Angela couldn't say a word, but gently squeezed Fareeha's hand. She hoped that was enough of an answer. When the other's arms tightened around her even more in response, she felt something that she hasn't experienced in a long time. She felt _loved._ Her chest swelled with affection, and her eyes watered slightly. She wished she could express her feelings somehow, but she knew that words would fail her if she tried. _Thank you, Fareeha._

They spent the next couple of hours dozing, sometimes falling asleep, sometimes waking up just enough to give the other a reassuring squeeze or a gentle caress. Words were not needed in this mutual exchange of feelings and emotions, and they were both pleasantly drowsy to not feel embarrassed or uneasy in this situation.


	3. Breakfast in Bed

Angela knew they had to get up sometime. She was no stranger to staying in bed after full nights of working, but this time she wasn't alone. Fareeha probably had things to do, and while Angela was contemplating asking her to stay, it seemed like too bold of a request. _She's already done so much for me. How could I ask for more?_

Daylight was illuminating the room, and a quick glance at the wall clock told her that it was, in fact, way too late to be still lingering in bed. They were still in the same position as all night, though, and it was extremely comfortable. Angela sighed, running her hand down Fareeha's arm to see if she was awake.

“Mmmhm. Good morning again. How are you feeling?” There was such tenderness in Fareeha's voice, so much fondness, Angela couldn't help but shiver slightly. Thankfully, Fareeha didn't notice, or if she did, she didn't react to it at all.

“I... I'm better, thank you. I'm a bit surprised, based on how bad it was yesterday I thought I wouldn't even be able to speak properly today. I really can't thank you enough, Fareeha.” Angela turned on her back to look at the other, her head now resting on Fareeha's arm. “Maybe we should get up, though, you probably have things to do and I wouldn't want to keep you from them.” Angela found that difficult to say, as she very much wanted Fareeha to stay with her.

Fareeha groaned and shook her head. “Nothing’s more important than your well-being, Angela. Besides... I'm enjoying spending time with you. So, if you want to stay, then please do.”

Angela's carefully built walls instantly crumbled under Fareeha's words. _She wants me to stay._

“I... I'd love to stay, Fareeha. Thank you.”

“Great! I'll go and make some breakfast, then.” Suddenly she seemed unsure about something. “Are you feeling well enough to eat? Maybe some coffee first or...?”

Angela took a few seconds to consider the question, and to her surprise, she actually felt hungry. Usually she was just living off snacks and the occasional take-out they ordered, and she never really paid enough attention to herself to notice when she was hungry. Also, she'd never seen Fareeha cook before, so she was curious about that as well.

“I think I'd like to try to eat at least, I'm feeling quite hungry to be honest. Do you have some tea instead of coffee, perhaps? As much as I love coffee, now I'm not in the mood for it somehow.”

Fareeha's face lit up. “Of course, I have all kinds of tea. What would you like?”

“I think some herbal tea would be nice... With honey.” Angela wasn't used to being cared for, so now she was almost at a loss about what to ask for. It was a pleasant feeling, though, so she wasn't complaining.

“Great! You can stay if you like, I'll just bring everything here once it's done.”

“No, no, I want to help with...” Angela sat up, maybe a bit too fast, and hissed as a sharp pain jolted through her head. She immediately started massaging her temple, face grimacing at the sudden pain. Fareeha sat up too, with concern in her eyes, and wrapped her hands around Angela's shoulders.

“Are you all right? Maybe it's best if you stay, after all.” She gently tugged her shoulders downwards, and Angela laid back on the sheets with a sigh, hand still pressed against her forehead.

“I... Guess you're right. I got a bit too excited. I'll be fine, it just seems like sudden movements are not exactly welcome now.” She smiled weakly at Fareeha, who still seemed worried about her.

“Okay, if you say so. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything.” Fareeha ran her hand down Angela's arm, giving her a reassuring squeeze at her wrist. She stood up, and started making her way to the kitchen.

Angela was left with her thoughts for the first time since being carried to bed the night before, which wasn't entirely unwelcome, as she needed some time to process everything that had happened. She was feeling better than she had expected, probably thanks to Fareeha's comforting presence. _I could get used to this._

Angela was still occupied with her thoughts when she heard something that immediately drew her attention. A soft, low melody was coming from the kitchen. _Is she humming?_

Angela had always known Fareeha to be reserved and professional, even when they went out with the other Overwatch members. The knowledge that she could witness a different, more personal side of her brought a smile to Angela's face. This could only mean that the other was comfortable around her, which filled her with a hopeful sensation. _Maybe she really does like me._

A few minutes later her trail of thought was interrupted when she heard footsteps approaching. Fareeha walked into the bedroom, balancing two wooden trays in her hands. The scent of green tea coupled with the smell of toast and eggs made Angela realise just how hungry she was, and she silently thanked Fareeha for offering to make breakfast instead of settling for her usual snacks.

Angela sat up, this time being much more careful not to make any sudden movements, and watched as Fareeha placed both trays on the bed. On each one there was a perfectly made omelette, a small pile of toasts and a steaming mug of tea.

Angela glanced at Fareeha in disbelief. “I can't even fry an egg without setting the kitchen on fire, and you managed all of this in the last twenty minutes?”

Fareeha blushed slightly, and sat down on the bed. “It’s not that big of a deal, really. I have some dessert if you're in the mood for sweets after this.”

Angela was always in the mood for sweets. Now, though, she was occupied with positioning the tray on her lap and starting to eat. It wasn't often she ate this much for breakfast, but now it was so late that this could almost qualify as lunch.

“Mmm... Fareeha, this is amazing. Do you always treat your guests like this?”

Fareeha chuckled between two sips of tea. “I’ve... Never actually had anyone come over before. It's quite nice to have some company for once, to be honest.”

Angela sensed a deeper meaning behind the other's words, something she, herself often felt. While their team was like a family, friendly, reliable and caring, there had always been something missing. Something private. To share a living space with someone, to wait for them to come home after a long mission, to be able to tell them their most troubling and intimate thoughts... Angela suddenly wanted all of that. Sitting there, with Fareeha, who helped her when she was the weakest, who took care of her with the utmost attention, all of that seemed like a not so distant possibility. And perhaps Fareeha felt the same way.

They finished eating in silence, not wanting to disturb the other's thoughts. Angela made a mental note to think about the issue later, now she just wanted to enjoy the other's company while she could.

After drinking the last bit of her tea, Fareeha rose up and placed her tray and the one that Angela handed to her on a nearby coffee table. She turned back to Angela with a friendly smile.

“Are you feeling any better? I forgot to ask before, but I could bring you something from the medbay if there is anything that you think would help.”

Angela shook her head, and immediately regretted it as traces of her previous headache returned.

“No, I've tried before, nothing really makes it better. Just have to rest and not move too much, and it'll pass.” _Hopefully._

“I see. What would you like to do, then? We could watch a movie if you want to, maybe that would help relax a little.”

Angela was almost ready to say that she should probably go and that Fareeha has already done so much for her, but after that last offer she somehow couldn't bring herself to it. How could she say no to that?

She was still uncertain whether she was outstaying her welcome or not, but she concluded that if Fareeha asked her something like that, then surely, she wasn't opposed to spending more time with her. _Maybe she's asking because she doesn't want me to go._

Angela smiled and chuckled excitedly. “I’d love to watch a movie, Fareeha. I don't think I have the mental capacity to do much else right now, so that's a really good idea.”

Fareeha's face lit up. “Great! Let's go, then.” She raised an eyebrow when she noticed that Angela didn’t move and that she was eyeing her with a curious look on her face.

Two whole seconds passed before Fareeha finally realised what it was that Angela wanted. “Oh, would you like me to... Carry you?”

Angela's cheeks turned red and she looked away. “Well, umm... I just thought that... Maybe it's best if I don't stand... Because...”

Fareeha's laugh made Angela blush even more. “Of course, but next time just ask.”

 _Next time?_ Angela was flustered at this point, and she barely managed to mutter a few words. “I wasn't sure if you would... But... Thanks...”

Fareeha scooped her up from the bed with ease, and started walking to the living room with steady steps.

Opposed to last night, this time Angela was fully aware of everything that was happening. She could feel Fareeha's muscular arms wrap around her legs and waist very carefully, paying attention to hold her in a way that she wouldn't bounce with each step. She pressed her head against Fareeha's shoulder and hooked her arms around the other's neck for support. Fareeha hummed quietly, perhaps a sign of affection, Angela thought.

They arrived at the spacious couch in the living room, and Fareeha started lowering Angela who was still clinging to her neck with both hands. Only when she was fully seated on the couch she let go of Fareeha and sighed contently with a smile.

“Thanks, Fareeha. I'm starting to feel like I'm being spoiled.” She looked up at the other with an admiring expression, almost saying something about Fareeha being so strong and helpful, but then noticed that the soldier was the one blushing this time.

“Y-you’re welcome, Angela.” She looked down at her with adoration in her eyes. “I think you deserve some spoiling every now and then, though.” She moved to sit down next to Angela but then looked like she suddenly remembered something.

“Oh, I almost forgot! Would you like some dessert? I have some Gullash, it's basically a sweet pastry similar to Baklava. I think you would like it. It's Egyptian, of course.” Fareeha sounded quite enthusiastic about the topic, and Angela could never deny an offer like that.

“Mmm... Sounds good. Could you maybe bring a blanket as well? After being under one all night I'm feeling a bit cold now without it.”

Fareeha smiled. “Of course, Angela. I'll be right back.”

A minute later Fareeha returned to the living room with two small plates and a rather comfortable looking blanket under her arm. She placed the plates on the coffee table, and sat down next to Angela, who was very interested in the sweets.

Fareeha spread the blanket over the two of them, and leaned forward to take the plates from the table. She handed one to Angela, and picked up her own spoon to start eating.

After the first bite, Angela's eyes widened and she stared at her plate in disbelief. “ _Mein Gott,_ Fareeha, did you make this? It's amazing! Hmmm, so sweet, too!”

Fareeha seemed to be proud of being complimented. “Well yes, I've had a bit more time lately, and I thought that I'd try myself at baking as well. It may even be a little too sweet for my taste, though I'm glad you like it.”

Angela finished her serving long before Fareeha. She looked at the other's plate, and to her surprise, she found it to be almost full. Fareeha noticed the look on Angela's face, and the corners of her mouth curved into a smile.

“I meant it when I said it was too sweet for me.” She raised her plate towards Angela. “Would you like to help me with it?”

“Well... If you don't mind, then...”

Fareeha chuckled. “Of course I don't mind. Here...” Angela giggled happily while most of Fareeha's remaining pastry travelled over to her plate.

“Mhmm thanks. Normally I try to restrain myself when it comes to sweets, but this is simply too good. Is it difficult to make?” Angela was hoping to imply that she wouldn't be opposed to Fareeha teaching her a thing or two about cooking, even just to spend more time together.

“Ah, not at all. It takes maybe an hour, but half of that is just waiting for it to bake in the oven. I could show you how to do it, if you ever have time.”

Angela was beaming. _Success._ “That would be great, Fareeha. I think I'll have less work next week, so we can probably arrange something then.”

Angela finished her second portion of the dessert, and handed the plate to Fareeha, who placed it on the table along with her own. Angela couldn't quite stifle a yawn, and she suddenly realised just how tired she still was.

Fareeha took the remote and turned on the TV, but Angela wasn't really paying much attention. She was busy snuggling closer to the other, not wanting to acknowledge that the closeness might be too intimate. When Fareeha didn't protest, though, Angela laid her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes with a contented sigh. _This is good._

Fareeha, seeing that the tired medic would fall asleep again soon, adjusted a strand of stray hair behind Angela's ear, and pulled the blanket further up to cover her.

Angela was fast asleep when Fareeha placed a careful kiss on her head, and the medic smiled in her dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I can be found on Tumblr @barna22.tumblr.com if you have any questions or if you just want to talk about something.


End file.
